The present invention relates in general to an aerodynamic structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flying saucer-type toy aircraft and a method of controlling a flying saucer-type aircraft in untethered flight.
The recreational use of flying toys has long fascinated both children and adults. In their most simple form, flying toys include gliders, flying discs, boomerangs and like devices adapted for extended flight which can be powered by the toss or throw of a user. Gliders rely on lift created by a pair of wings for extended flight. In the case of flying discs or boomerangs, a spinning motion imparts an increased degree of aerodynamic stability, resulting in extended flight of the toy. More specifically, substantial flight distances are possible as a result of the total mass, peripheral mass distribution and solid, rigid construction which contribute to high angular momentum during flight. Flying discs were made popular under the trademark "Frisbee.TM.". Frisbee brand flying discs are sold by the Wham-O Manufacturing Company and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678. Other similar discs or boomerang-type flying toys are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,816,764, 3,881,729 and 5,030,157.
More sophisticated prior known flying toys include powered aircraft. Typically powered aircraft include miniature airplanes, helicopters and rockets. Miniature rockets typically include a gun powder charge ignitable to upwardly propel the craft. Toy airplanes and helicopters are generally powered by miniature or toy internal combustion engines. Examples of miniature airplanes and helicopters are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,638,708 and 3,181,816.
Also heretofore known are flying saucer-type toys incorporating one or more motor driven propellers. Illustrative examples of such toys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,949,693 and 3,394,906.
While prior known devices have proven to be entertaining and relatively commercially successful, none are without their drawbacks or inherent limitations. For example, most devices suitable for sustained flight require a large area for safe operation. Many other known devices do not include sufficient stability for controlled flight. Other known devices are expensive in construction and readily subject to failure or breakage. Still other devices do not return to the ground under control or do not return to the user. Many of the foregoing characteristics of flying toys are generally unsuitable for children.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a different type of toy aircraft which is powered by a miniature or toy engine or motor, but which is novel both in its structure and in its flight characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toy aircraft which will fly substantially straight upwardly under power and which can be remotely controlled through untethered flight.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a toy aircraft of dual wing construction including a power source for generating vertical lift through creation of a downward air force and gyroscopic rotation of the wings about a central axis.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a toy aircraft of a construction having a high angular momentum during flight.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toy aircraft which will fly substantially straight upwardly under power unless directed otherwise and which will float slowly back down to the ground after its fuel has been exhausted.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an aircraft having one or more propellers constructed of foamed polystyrene so as to decrease the amount of fuel necessary to rotate the propellers and thereby extend flight of the aircraft.
In a first aspect, the present invention is a toy aircraft including a main body portion having a central hub and a plurality of wings. Each wing of the plurality of wings is equally spaced out a central axis of rotation. The toy aircraft further includes a power source which is carried by the aircraft and at least one motorized propulsion unit interconnected with the power source. The toy air craft additionally includes first and second propeller assemblies interconnected to the at least one motorized propulsion unit. The first and second propeller assemblies each include a plurality of blades arranged for rotation. Rotation of the blades of the first and second propeller assemblies provides a primary source of lift to the aircraft directly from air displaced by the blades and a secondary of lift to the aircraft from the angular momentum of the blades which causes rotation of the main body portion about the central axis of rotation.
In a second aspect, the present invention is a propeller assembly for providing a source of lift for a toy aircraft. The propeller assembly includes a propeller shaft and a plurality of blade portions equally spaced about and axis of rotation defined by the propeller shaft. Each blade portion is formed from foamed polystyrene.
In a third aspect, the present invention is a control system for controlling the flight of a toy aircraft of the type propelled by at least one propulsion unit. The control system includes a remote control unit having a plurality of function switches. The remote control unit also includes a control circuit operable to generate a plurality of modulated signals. A first control signal is an ascent control signal, a second control signal is a descent control signal and a third control signal is a directional control signal. A choice in one of the plurality of function switches causes the control circuit to generate one of the first, second or third control signals. The control system further includes a receiver circuit position on the toy aircraft. The receiver circuit is responsive to the control signals from the control unit, and causes at least one propulsion unit to operate in a predetermined manner to control the flight of the aircraft, depending on which of the first, second or third control signals is received by the receiver unit.